Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for avoiding an undesired braking operation of an electronic brake of a vehicle. From DE 195 48 392 A1, a braking apparatus is known for a vehicle having four electrically controlled wheel braking units. Activated via the brake pedal, wheels can be actuated independently of one another. Even in the case of failure of individual wheel brakes, the vehicle is thus securely braked. Separate electrical control circuits are provided for each pair of wheel brakes, which both receive separate control signals from a braking force simulator, and each comprise a separate energy supply circuit.
In an electronic brake (preferably in connection with a self-locking mechanism as a braking actuator) it is to be avoided that a current failure provides continued existence of the braking action on a wheel of the vehicle. A wheel blocked in this way makes a controlled steering of the vehicle considerably more difficult.